frejahs_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariadné de Whitby
Ariadné de Whitby (Roleplayed by Freja) Aspect I am the only living female in the de Whitby family born with curly hair, a trait inherited from my mother Halladora. I have much brighter hazel eyes than the usual de Whitby, My eyes change color depending on the light I am in. I also have my mother's tawny skin complexion, appearing to have an almost creamy texture, Spirydon used to say that when I smile the entire world seems brighter and when I became upset I had my father Bjornolf's cold menacing gaze. About Ariadné I am first born of Halladora Svanhildr and Bjornolf Alvíss de Whitby. My name is Ariadné, I am a Pure-Blood witch from Budleigh Babberton, my younger brother Brodryck and I received a standard muggle upbringing. From the age of 4 to the age of 11. We attended Muggle private schools, our ancestors have always lived in the Muggle world very comfortably and most of all quietly. All of the de Whitby family has been raised the same way. My acceptance letter from Hogwarts was delivered to our home. A staff member of Hogwarts arrived at the door, under the assumption that our family might be Muggle. Along with my parents and my younger brother, I made my first trip to Diagon Alley that summer. This was the first time that I met her future husband, although neither of us claim to remember the encounter. After walking through the door of Ollivander's I was speechless. Growing up in the muggle word magic means something different. The first wand I tried was Acacia and Phoenix feather, that combination did absolutely nothing. I cried, I thought it was a joke. Then Kaliopi Amhearst was given that same Acacia wand. With no trouble at all she made the most beautiful butterfly. Spirydon was standing near me and told me that his sister was very strange, that I could make something a million times more beautiful. Busy trying to master Charms and Transfiguration in my first three years, I didn't have the time, nor did she care to socialize. In my third and fourth year, Spirydon and I had an unusual amount of classes together and were becoming much closer. I taught him a few enchantments and jinxes I had mastered and he taught me everything he knew about Herbology and Potions. We made a good team, we were able to achieve 5 O's in our best subjects by the end of the year. He was even able to help me cast my patronus. (A Cinnamon Bear) In our last three years at Hogwarts together we were each Ravenclaw House Perfects in their 5th year, I would become Quidditch Seeker, he would join as Beater. In our 6th year we were Co-Captains of the team. I was assigned Head Girl and he would become House Champion in our final year. There was a rumor that we as a couple were known for transforming, supposedly we dedicated a tree in the Forbidden Forest to Rowena Ravenclaw. I was eventually able to help Spirydon successfully learn the Animagus transformation, not before we each graduated with 5 O's in their NEWTS. I married my first love, My Hogwarts sweetheart and Ravenclaw housemate Spirydon fairly soon after we graduated. We lived a good life, and we had a beautiful marriage for a while. On occasion we would fight but it was mostly playful and nothing we said was ever intentionally meant to hurt the other. Before long "the newlywed glow" faded and our views on children, Muggles, the Ministry and The Preservation Society created a problem. When I learned I was pregnant, I was overjoyed and shared the news with my husband. With the state of our relationship already fragile, he erupted in rage. We screamed at one another for hours. Him yelling about how this was not the time to bring his child into the world. My way of retaliating was yelling back that if he could choose to leave his own family then he was nobody's father. He left me, and he has never returned. After the twins were born, our daughter Raissabelle and our son Royce, I received a letter stating that Spirydon was dead. A funeral was held in his honor that his siblings attended, Kaliopi and Phil agree leaving his son and daughter as heirs to the Amhearst fortune was the best way to honor him. When asked about my husband, I admit that I am a Widow. Quintessence I believe myself to be very cordial, I am determined, forgiving, resourceful, traditional, shrewd and I can be insanely judgmental. I was raised with a younger brother, I am also very protective. In my youth during my days as a Raven, I was much more complex, wild and spontaneous but now that I am a mother and wiser with age. I have become a much better judge of character and know exactly when to be cautious and when the timing is appropriate to pick a fight. Proficiency •Charms An absolute treasure to have in class, I am very gifted when it comes to my Charm work, I used to practice a lot with my brother. I am capable of a number of Charms including the Patronus Charm, I am able to produce a corporeal Bear patronus, lately my patronus appears to be a Grizzly Bear. •Transfiguration Quite adept at Transfiguration as well I was quickly able to perform complex transformations. I learned the cross-species and human transformations. Before I left Hogwarts I was able to learn to transform into a Jaguaress. Possessions •Black Walnut Dragon Heartstring Wand •Wedding band •Amhearst Castle •Magical Photographs Name Etymology Ariadné pronounced aaRiyAADNeh Derived from the elements 'ari' which means most, very ; 'hagnos' which means pure, chaste. Rhiannon pronounced HHRihAENaaN Derived from rigantona meaning 'great queen' ; rigan meaning 'queen'. The Celtic 'rigantona' was a royal title meaning 'great queen'. de Whitby is a variation of Whitby meaning one who came from or lived near Whitby (white town) a sea port or market town in England. Motto Virtus vitium fugere Motto Translation It is virtue to shun vice Category:Characters